The perfect predator
by Jecily
Summary: Bella is in love with Edward, but realises what he is. She confronts him, but it goes badly wrong. Luckily, someone is there to help her. Title needs some work :
1. Chapter 1

''I am the perfect predator. I attract you in all ways. I smell enticing. I look enticing. I couldn't be any more attractive. Perfect to attract helpless 'prey'. Like you. You shouldn't be here with me. You should be dead.'

'But doesn't that say something about you, Edward. I'm safe with you.'

'You don't understand, Bella!' He cried, making me flinch. 'I don't love you- hell I don't even like you. I only come near you because I need to taste you, to smell you.' Edward shook his head. 'To kill you.' He turned his face away from mine, looking angrier than I thought possible from the usually complacent Cullen's. He turned towards me again, but before my heart could stutter at it's odd pace, Edward was gone.

I sucked in a panicked breath. I couldn't hear anything. The silence frightened me most. Then I heard the strangled scream of a bird and branches ripping and stones crumbling. Animals screamed at me to get away. I caught sight of two pale hands and stopped breathing. Edward. I looked into his face, but he wasn't Edward. His eyes didn't belong to my Edward. The new eyes were blood red and angry.

'Run.' Edward hissed though lifeless lips. I froze, fully aware how running would possibly kill me but the tone of Edwards's voice scared and confused me. So I ran.  
I set off at an uneven pace, having had little need with running before. My feet were unsure of themselves and my arms flailed and kept scraping past bark, revealing crimson flesh. The trees suddenly lurched in my way and I stumbled past them, using some instinct that kept me from falling head first into one.

'Run faster, lamb.'

I was truly terrified and lost in the middle of the forest. I had lost all sense of direction. I kept on running, fear driving my useless legs. My lungs burnt and legs were dying, and branches kept on whipping my face, producing a fresh flow of blood. I heard Edward running behind me and lost pace. One foot got caught within the other. I feel and heard a thud where something- my head maybe? - had hit a boulder. I was too tried and scared to feel where was hurt and instead lay whimpering in the silence.

'So the lamb fell in loved with the lion. What a stupid little lamb.' I screamed as a cold hand wrapped around my throat. My scream was futile.

Then the hand was gone. A snarl broke out close by and I could just about see a huge animal tearing towards Edward. I cried no at the creature, but the reply was a savage growl. Edward ran towards the creature and collided with him, bringing his teeth towards the neck of the animal. I did not want to see someone I loved being hurt because of me. A body hit the tree and slumped to the floor.

'Leave her alone, murderer. Remember the pact.'

'Oh…oh. Oh God. I...I'm…got to go.' Came Edwards's voice; hurried and distressed. Then the silence came again.

'Bella?' I sobbed in reply to the voice in my mind. There was no other boy here in the forest.

'Bella, it's ok now. He has gone. He won't come back to this side of the woods. You're safe with me.' Two strong arms lifted me and the boy carried me across the forest floor, cursing in agony. He was in pain, but Edward had gone. That was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke sometime later to voices arguing besides where I lay. I listened for a while, dazed and not really taking in the words, until I heard that magic name. _Edward.___I attempted to open my eyes to put a name to the voices who were talking about my love, but the pain above my left eye made in nigh-on-impossible.

'We'll have to let him treat her. We haven't got anything that will stop the bleeding and swelling. We just don't have the right equipment for a human.'

'For crying out loud! We can't let his father treat her! You know what he is. He is the same as that murdering scum. The pack won't let him near la push. Sam won't let them.'

'Son, Charlie is worried sick and needs to see her and we can't keep on pretending an ambulance is here. The boys are holding him back to stop him from escaping his house.'

'I said no!' shouted one defiantly. The other voice sighed.

'You're dealing with Charlie then.'

Charlie? He was worried? How was he feeding himself? I needed to see him and tell him I was ok, just a few bruises and cuts. I slowly sat up, wincing at the pain in my arm. I looked around feebly and caught sight of myself in the mirror. My face! I looked terrible! My nose was bent in one place, with crusted blood round the nostrils. The whole of my face had swollen over my eyes, my lip had split a couple of millimetres and my hair was matted with dry and congealed blood. Nice. Very attractive.

I must have gasped subconsciously, because one of the voices- the younger of the two- reached over to the mirror and crumpled it. I was dumbfounded. I lived in the land of make-believe, with vampires and super strength. Goodness knew what was in store for me next. Would it be real spider men? Or people with x-ray vision? Werewolves?

'I knew we should have put her in my room,' shouted the irritated voice of the mirror-crumpler. I turned my eyes to see who it was and found a hot hand stroking my cheek.

'What…who?' I stuttered, the sentence not forming properly due to my uncanny skill of forgetting faces.

'It's ok. You're safe. It's only me, Jacob.' I obviously looked blank, so 'Jacob' carried on. 'We used to play in the pool naked in the paddling pool. Oh, and that's Billy, the guy who gave you the truck.' I felt red blood rushing under my skin when I remember the days with Jacob.

'Yeah, I think…where's Edward?' I asked. Jacob snatched his hand back and snarled. It sounded similar to the snarl in the forest and he snatched his hand back. I felt hurt, but then I realised how blisteringly hot he was and how…broken…he looked. One arm was in a badly put together cast and the bump was still visible where his bone had broken through flesh. The whole of his face was swollen and he had a puncture mark on his cheek. His shoulder was dislocated. I reached out and touched his shoulder, wallowing in guilt. Jacob, the sweet 5 year old who had given me a pink stone from la push beach for thanksgiving was badly hurt, yet in the forest I hadn't cared. How could I be so selfish?

'Jake? Are you…I'm sorry. You didn't have to hurt yourself to save me. I didn't need saving. It was just Edward.' Jacob chuckled at the first bit, but growled when Edward was mentioned.  
'I had to. But don't worry about me. I'll heal quickly, but that's a story for another day. Just you worry about looking good for Charlie so he won't arrest us for attempted murder or anything.' I laughed, but it hurt me. It hurt both physically and mentally. How could I laugh when Jacob was so hurt and when Edward had gone?


	3. Chapter 3

'Carlisle, I'm sorry but I have to leave. I have to get away from here. If the others discover what I have done-if Jasper finds out-then they will think there is no hope for them.'

'Edward, we've all made mistakes. I've come close before.'

'You didn't harm them though, did you? You _nearly _hurt them. If it hadn't been for that…that animal then she would be dead.' Edward muttered.

'You would have been able to stop, Edward. Enough now, I have to check o my patient. Edward, go home or visit the Denali's. Tanya would enjoy the company.' Carlisle uttered in a hushed tone and he walked into the cubicle doors.

I pretended I hadn't heard any of the conversation. My ears were obviously better at hearing than I previously thought.

'Miss Swan, how are you feeling today? I see the swelling has gone down.'

'Call me Bella, Dr Cullen'

'Me too' Carlisle smiled whilst checking my pulse.

'What, call you Bella?' I asked, confused. Carlisle laughed a hearty laugh.

'Call me Carlisle. So can you remember any more of the attack?' Carlisle asked, despite knowing full well that I could remember every detail. I ignored his question and instead took a sudden interest in the cover stitching.

'Well stitched covers, I find. Last a long time.' Carlisle said. I felt the blood swelling into my face and my cheeks heating up. If I were ever to be anything else, I would not miss embarrassment. 'Jacob's here to see you again.' Carlisle frowned- Jacob had taken to visit me every few hours. From what I had heard whilst 'asleep' for the past couple of days, it had taken a lot to persuade Jacob to, one, allow me into hospital and two, to visit me whilst Carlisle was around. Now it took nothing to persuade Jacob to visit me. I even suspected Jacob liked Carlisle. He even flirted with Alice sometimes.

Jacob walked into the cubicle looking uncomfortable.

'Carlisle.' Jacob said politely.

'Jacob.' Nodded Carlisle in return. 'Everything I fine, so I'll go now.' Jacob grimaced as Carlisle walked through the door but turned to me with a forced smile.

'Hey Bells.' Jacob said. I replied with a weak smile. I hadn't smiled much lately. 'You look how I feel today.' I smiled again and put my hand on his hand. Jacob, along with some other of his friends down at La Push had burning hot skin. His temperature was poles apart from Edward's.

'Bella?'

'Mmmmhmm.' I replied.

'What do you know about Edward?' Jacob asked. I froze, but I had to tell someone soon.

'I know he's a vampire' I stated matter-of-factly.

'Oh.'

'And I know he tried to kill me.' For days Jacob had been trying to convince me that I had been attacked by a bear. Jacob replied with another 'oh.'

'And what do you know about me? he asked and I sighed. This exact problem had been troubling me for days- the burning skin, the quick growth spurt and the growl he did in his sleep-it sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

'Not a great deal' I admitted and Jacob simply nodded then closed his eyes. I kept still for a minute waiting for a reply but I figured he had fallen asleep.

**ACK! Blooming writers block. I have run out of ideas. Well, I lie a bit. I have some sketchy ideas that need ****a lot** **of work. Also, sorry about how bad I am with the whole adding new chapters quickly- I have little motivation at the moment to write and upload. Plus, I prefer to write my own stories rather than basing them around other stories. **

_Jacob and Bella go out but then j imprints dun dun dun on a vampire_


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later I decided to stop being a recluse and go to school, even if it did mean facing the Cullen's. Charlie, who had recently been in policeman mood, gave me some pepper spray and insisted on walking me into the school. He stopped the car in the parking lot and opened my door for me, like Edward used to. He put his hand protectively under my elbow and guided me towards the front doors. I could feel the whole school staring at me intensively. According to Jacob there were many rumours about how I had got injured. They varied from sleep walking off of a steep hill, to my schizophrenic uncle (which I didn't have) beating me up. Charlie left me in the hall and I spotted Emmet and Rosalie outside the headmaster's office door. I tried to walk past silently, but I had forgotten how aware vampires were of the surroundings. Rosalie looked up and nudged Emmet in the side. Emmet turned and glared at me. I gasped and hurried into the nearest room- the gym changing rooms. _I wanted to see Jacob so badly._ I started to cry, the crying turning into sobbing and the sobbing into hysteria.


End file.
